


A Mandalorian walks into a Bar

by shipping_ruined_my_life



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Din Djarin is a Father, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_ruined_my_life/pseuds/shipping_ruined_my_life
Summary: Grogu causes a fuss but luckily his father can help him.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	A Mandalorian walks into a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I have just watched the two (2) seasons of the mandalorian and i am obsessed. I hope this is ok!

A Mandalorian walks into a bar.

The bar on Nevarro was always filled with various guild members. Their greedy gazes followed him through the room and the ones who had not noticed him at first were elbowed by their associates. A murmur of "mando", "beskar", and "he's back" rumbled through the bar.

He turned his helmet to scan the room for Greef Karga. He was usually easy to find due to the full time required to manage the Guild. You never knew at what time the bounties would be turned in and generally bounty hunters were an impatient kind.

"Mando!" Greef Karga exclaimed loudly for all to hear. He was sat in the corner of the room, with a Rodian in front of him. The big beady eyes glared at them both for interrupting. "How is my favourite bounty hunter?" He gestured for them to sit down at his table, shooing the bounty hunter who was occupying the seat. Their business was concluded anyway, he would not get any extra bounties until the previous one was turned in.

"Come, sit, sit." He patted the table firmly. The Mandalorian's shoulders were a bit slumped but he sat down with a clank. He brought his bag on his lap and a green head popped out, huge eyes searching for something over the edge.

"Oh, hello child." he greeted him in that overly friendly way most adults used when speaking to children, regardless of their age. "Haven't gotten any bigger, have you?"

The child cooed something raised his arms happily and looked him in the eyes, then turned to his father.

The Mandalorian tilted his head in question.

"Eh!" the child agreed excitedly and waved his arms more.

"Fine." He sighed and took him out of the bag. "He wants you to hold him."

Greef Karga looked happily surprised and reached out to securely bring the child into his arms. He settled him in the crook of his left arm and bounced him slightly.

"Hello." He said to the baby. He touched his plump little cheek with the back of his index finger. "He looks very healthy and happy, Mando."

"He is."

When the child started slobbering on his little fingers and the edge of his shirt Greef Karga turned his attention back to the Mandalorian.

"What can I do for you? I assume you're not on a leisure trip."

"I need a job." The Mandalorian spoke quietly. "What do you have?"

Greef Karga tried to reach into his pocket onehanded but with the child it was a struggle. He didn't appreciate being shifted too quickly and protested in his own way. He found himself back in his father's arms a moment later, and a certain gear shift knob in his hands. He used both hands to promptly try to put it in his mouth as well. It quickly took on a slimy sheen as well.

Five fobs were thrown on the table as Greef Karga managed to get them out of his pockets. Why did they have pockets made so small anyway?

"Here you go, have a pick."

The Mandalorian looked them over. Two were runaway slaves, reasonably priced for the work, but not what he was looking for. The third was a kill on sight execution order for a top assassin but the amount of credits offered was laughable, no one wanted to work for so little with such a high risk. Then there was a body guard position but it was close to the core, he couldn't reasonably go there with the child, the new republic had an arrest warrant out for him. The last one was a supply run guard detail, which was also priced very low, but the risk of pirates in the area would explain why they'd gone to the Guild for protection.

"This all you got?" he was annoyed. He needed more money than this. The kid had to eat many times a day and he couldn't force the child to go days without rations, even he himself could stretch out their supplies for as long as he needed to. And he didn't want to keep a frog colony on his ship, that's nasty.

"What can I say, Mando? Times are slow."

"I need more than this."

"I don't have any more." He sighed, "You can pick two, but I have to save some for the other hunters."

Their negotiation was interrupted by a clank and sound of something rolling away. The child had dropped the gear knob on the floor and looked at his father expectantly. He stood up with the child in his arm and walked over to where it had stopped. The massive trandoshan gave him a dirty look, but he ignored it and retrieved the gear knob.

When they returned to the table, he gave it back to the kid and told him to be careful with it.

The child made as much eye contact as was possible, considering his father was helmeted, and promptly threw the gear knob on the floor with glee.

They stared at each other for three long seconds.

"No. This is not playtime, if you throw it you will have to get it yourself."

"Gb fhh h-" the child protested as he was put on the floor, about five steps from the ball.

"No." he tried to be a little bit stern. He often tried to create some boundaries with the child but most often it was easier to just accept that they would be crossed as soon as the child realised they were there.

Predictably, when the child realized he would not get his way his eyes started prickling with tears, ears drawn down in sadness.

He met his father's gaze through the glass, waiting to see how he would react. He reacted with patience. As much as he could muster.

The child decided then and there to force his will, and that's when the wailing started. Gross sobbing and high pitched sorrow for the whole bar to hear. Extra loud to make his point clear. The other people turned their heads to look at the commotion, loudly wondering what kind of guardian he was, and why he'd bring a child to a bar anyway. What a bad parent. What was he doing to the child to make it cry? Many glared just because the noise as well, and bounty hunters were a prickly sort.

A flash of embarrassment shot through the Mandalorian as he tried to quickly downplay the scene.

"Sssh, ssh, I'll help you." He said and kneeled on the floor right next to his crying son.

"The ball is right here, can you get it for me kid?" He brought the ball a bit closer and pointed to it. "It's right here."

The kid wailed some more and sniffled as his attention was directed away from the being told no, and more towards the ball which was currently very close.

"Here," he pointed to it "here's the ball, it's right here." He rolled it slowly towards the child, who grabbed it with his clawed little hands. Then he reached up towards his father again, the universal indicator that he wanted to be picked up.

The action was quickly obliged and he stood up next to the table, but the muttering around them didn't stop. He quickly grabbed the fobs on the runaways. They'd be quick anyway, the time consuming part was the travel.

"He'll keep doing that if you help him every time." Greef Karga told him, amusement clear on his face.

"I know, but this isn't a place to linger." The Mandalorian quickly put the child back in his satchel, along with the gear knob. "I'll be back in a week, you better save something good for me if it comes along, kid needs to eat."

And then they were out of the bar, glares and whispers following them the whole way to the ship.


End file.
